Crazier than Insane
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: Eriol and Syaoran were best friends..well more than that, to be exact...but they decided to keep it as a secret due to certain reasons...but what happens if their own brothers find out about this? DISCONTINUED


"That jerk! We're going to be late!" Eriol mumbled as he stormed down the hallway.

He knocked the door loudly then came in. The chestnut-haired boy was still sleeping.

Slamming the door behind him, Eriol went beside the bed and started shaking the sleeping boy.

"Syaoran, you sleepyhead, wake up!"

He was shaking him so hard that the brown-haired boy fell, head-first, to the floor with a loud yelp.

Syaoran stood up clutching his head, wincing. "_I-ittai_…hey! What was that for?!" he screamed at Eriol, who was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Don't you realize it's morning already? Come on, Syaoran, get up already before I come back here with a megaphone!"

"My head hurts because of you!"

"And good morning to you, too!" Eriol smirked before turning his back and walked to the door. He glanced over his shoulder to see his best friend standing up.

Softly, he said, "Just to let you know, breakfast is ready downstairs", before changing his voice into an angry and scary tone, "So hurry up and get dressed!".

Then the door slammed again…for the second time that morning.

Syaoran stared at the door, still a bit shaken from the impact. He was still surprised by Eriol's sudden mood swings. He's even more surprised that Eriol was still his friend. After all, he was the type of guy who _hated_ people with terrible _mood swings_.

Ever since he was a child, Syaoran always kept to himself, having grown up in an orphanage. His parents died in an accident, leaving him with his older brother, Suzaku, to live with. But, instead of being close to his younger brother, Suzaku also kept to himself most of the time and rarely spoke to Syaoran. Other kids his age were also keeping away from him as if he was a hateful person. The only person who spoke to him that time was _Eriol_.

He can still remember the first time he met Eriol…

* * *

(Flashback)

It was a windy day when he sat down under fine shades of a cherry tree, _sakura_ petals swirling around him. It was the end of his first day on Ashford Academy and as usual he didn't make any friends and preferred to stay alone again.

As he stared at the _sakura_ petals dancing in front, a strange but comforting voice spoke, "So you like being alone, huh?"

He turned to the source of the voice and found a raven-haired boy sit beside him. His black eyes shone with happiness, even behind his glasses, as he introduced himself, "_Konnichiwa_, I'm Eriol Lamperouge. I'm one of your new classmates. What is your name again?"

It was the first time someone actually talked to him about nothing in particular. Even though people tend to avoid him for his cold demeanor, Eriol stayed by Syaoran's side. Before the end of the first semester, the two were so close that Syaoran told Eriol about his life with his brother at the orphanage.

But instead of pitying him, the amethyst-eyed boy offered him and Suzaku to live in the Lamperouge mansion with him.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

'_And that's how I got here in the mansion'_ Syaoran thought as he skipped his way to the dining room. At first, he had been reluctant to accept the offer but Eriol constantly bugged him about it. But in the end he accepted the proposal and moved to the mansion, making his best friend _so happy _he wanted to throw a party to welcome the two brothers.

* * *

The brown-haired boy stepped into the dining room and took his usual seat, opposite his brother, Suzaku's.

"Good morning" Syaoran greeted.

Eriol greeted him back while Suzaku stood up. "I have to go now. See you boys at school", he turned and left.

Syaoran was staring after his brother when Eriol chuckled, "You know, _Little Wolf_, you and Suzaku really resemble each other"

"You say that almost everyday at breakfast ever since we started living here. And quit using that stupid nickname on me! It doesn't suit me at all!" Syaoran scowled.

It made the young Lamperouge laugh and nudge the irritated Li, "Why? Don't you like being called _Little Wolf_?"

The other rolled his eyes, "It's obvious isn't it?"

Eriol showed a fake pout, "But you let me call you _Little Wolf_ last night in your room when we were…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Syaoran glared at him, slamming his fist on the arms of the chair.

In one swift movement, the school bag was already in his hand and he walked to the door, "Let's go. We're going to be late!"

A sly smile curved on Eriol's lips when he noticed that Syaoran was blushing. He took his bag and started to run after his friend before yelling, "Wait up, Syaoran!"

* * *

"Man, what a day! I almost fell asleep again at Math class!" Syaoran leaned back on the limousine's leather seat. A day of school had already passed and the two best friends were on their way home in one of the Lamperouge's limousines"

Eriol smiled at him, "Good thing you din't let Enma-sensei catch you nodding off in her class. I feel sorry for Sunhako-chan though. By the way sensei looked at her, it's as if she could really take Sunhako to _hell_"

* * *

(Flashback)

"The formula for the discriminant would be?..." Enma-sensei's soft but scary voice continued to drone as her blood-red eyes scanned the students. The classroom held a tensed atmosphere every time she looks at them. Soon she spotted a student with her head on the desk. Sensei walk silently to the student's direction and stood over her with narrowed eyes.

Sunhako woke up when she sensed something scary. She turned and saw the red-eyed teacher staring at her.

"Why are you sleeping?" Enma-sensei's voice, though soft, was still scary.

Scratching her head, Sunhako tried to reason with her but the teacher stopped her.

"If you do that again, I will _take you to hell_" Enma-sensei warned her before turning back to the board, leaving a cringing Sunhako behind.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Yeah, that was really awful. Poor Sunhako, I bet Enma Ai-sensei can really _take someone to hell._ Ugh. I wouldn't wish to be that someone. Hey, Eriol, you were great during literature! You're really great!" Syaoran's face shifted from sad to happy when he spoke the last sentence.

"Of course I will be good at it, I'm smart, remember?" Eriol boasted, making the brown-haired boy whispered an unbelieving, "Are you sure?" which the ebony-haired boy only disregarded.

"Besides, I could have added more information about Shakespeare if Yamazaki-sensei didn't start his usual stories _slash_ lies"

The chauffer suddenly spoke as the car came to a stop, "Master Eriol, we have arrived at the mansion"

Syaoran got out first followed by Eriol. They continued to talk about school as they went in.

A servant suddenly interrupted them and turned to Eriol, "Pardon me sir, but there is a phone call for you" she held out the wireless telephone.

"I'll go ahead, then. See you around, Eriol" the younger Li waved to his best friend as he ran across the hall.

Eriol took the phone and mumbled a 'thank you' to the servant. He went directly to his room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Eriol! How are you?!"

"Uhm…who's this?"

"Hey, don't tell me you forgot your big brother's voice already" an amused voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"Le-Lelouch?!" he almost dropped the phone, "Onii-san! How are you?! Where are you now? How are the others? What time is it there? This is a long distance call, isn't it?" Eriol asked, clearly excited by his brother's call.

Lelouch laughed, his voice clear in the phone, "One at a time, Eriol. You're asking so fast!"

"Why did you call anyway?"

"I have to tell you something important"

"What is it?"

There was a long pause. Then Lelouch answered,

"I'm going back to Japan"

* * *

That's it for chapter one! I hope you liked it! and special thanks to my partner, NowakiHiroki-Egoist (That's a pen name), for editing my work. Oh, and BTW, this is a _'tag team'_ FF...I wrote this chapter so my partner will be working on the second one...


End file.
